


Angel Support Group

by marcohotd



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, angel au, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcohotd/pseuds/marcohotd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun is a guardian angel, attending a support group for the PTSD he gets after failing to protect his human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Support Group

The room looked like a cloud. That was a stupid way to put it, the room was a cloud. But it was different this time, the tissues, they scattered the place making it looked more like a cloud than usual. There was always so much crying at these things, Josh didn't know Angels were so sensitive. Hell, he was an angel, he should know these things. Shit, can Angels say hell? He signed a cross in front of him, and said a quiet forgiveness prayer after. His mind, it wasn't working right anymore. It went from place to place and never stayed on one topic, he couldn't help it. It's been this way since...since that night. He laughed silently to himself, he couldn't even say it to himself, couldn't admit to what happened. How he failed him. How he failed himself.  
A tissue fell onto his shoe and he waved it off, disgusted. Angie had dropped it on him, just after she had finished up her story, the whole reason she was here. The whole reason any of them were here. They were telling their stories, the ones that kept them up at night, that plagued their dreams then woke them up at ungodly hours. Before what happened, Josh didn't know Angels could get depressed. I mean you can't wish for death when you're already dead. The head angel called it PTSD, for post traumatic stress disorder. He explained it was what happened when you witness or experience something traumatic, and you can't stop thinking about it afterwards. The name fit Josh's feeling exactly.  
The angel to Josh's right nudged his forearm, taking him from his thoughts. He looked up, meeting the eyes of the head angel. "Hm?" Josh inquired. The head angel gave him a gentle, coaxing smile. "Josh, it's your turn to speak." He tapped his clipboard, for emphasis. Josh nodded, "Ahh, right. Well, where do I begin?" He gave a nervous laugh, before clearing his throat and trying to arrange his thoughts in order. "It's um.. It's not getting better. I just, I just keep seeing everything, it was so red. I've never soon so much red in one place before, and it was still warm when I got there. I just keep thinking, well, I'm not really sure what I keep thinking." He took a break, his voice trying to steady itself. "I just wish things had turned out differently." He ended his speech on that note, leaning back and crossing his arms. Everyone shot him a sympathetic look, before the angel next to Josh started in on his daily update. They went around the circle till every angel updated on their status, then did the parting chant, (it's not our fault!) before breaking off to leave.  
Josh felt relieved when he left, he hated group. It left him feeling worse than when he arrived, and it brought everything up much more freshly, reopening a wound that was as open as you can get it. But, it was God's idea for Josh to start attending, and Josh went. Mostly because, well, you don't disobey God even if you are friends with him (He and Josh play beer pong on Saturdays) , and two, he genuinely thought it was gonna help him. Now? Not so much. Josh prefers to help himself now. He admits , it does get hard sometimes. Especially when he thinks hard about it, like he is now.  
He remembered the day he became an official guardian angel, how he stood in a line, facing one of the head Angels assistant, who was giving out their assignments. Each angel would be assigned to a person, and they were to guide them whenever they needed, they could talk to them and everything, they were basically a friend. The lazy Angels hoped for someone without too much baggage, someone they only had to talk to when they were drinking too much at a party, or considering cheating on a test. But not Josh. Josh wanted to make a difference, he felt this was his chance to redeem himself, since he felt like he didn't do as much as he should've while on earth. He remembered the anxiety that filled his lungs when his name was called. He didn't know how he managed to walk up and grab the file they handed him. He thanked them then headed back to the cubicles, sitting down at his desk. He stared apprehensively at the file, his nerves alight. "Fuck it." He mumbled to himself, flipping open the page. He looked at the picture of the person he was supposed to be guarding. He had dark brown hair that reminded him of the strings of a guitar and brown chocolate eyes alight with ideas, it was like Josh could see the cogs turning in his brain even through just a picture. He had black arm band tattoos on his forearm and a cross right below his shoulder. "I bet God liked that one, the narcissist." He thought to himself.  
He peered at the top of the file, reading his name. Tyler Joseph. "Huh, cute name." Josh thought, reading the rest of the information quickly. He learned that Tyler Joseph lived in Ohio, in a small little apartment, and had a lot of anxiety, suicidal thoughts and was just a generally unhappy person. Josh peered at his watch. 12 o-clock. Noon. Josh stood up, deciding there was no time like the present to introduce himself.  
He closed his eyes, and transported himself to Ohio, right smack dab in the middle of Tyler's living room. He was taken aback, the kid was even more stunning in real life. His features drawn in a hard black charcoal, nothing of Tyler was blurred, he was sharp, he was there, drawn for a purpose. He watched Tyler watch tv, but not really watch it. His eyes were glossed over and he didn't seem to be paying attention.  
Josh cleared his throat, and watched Tyler jump 5 feet into the air. "Holy shit!! Okay, uh, shit, take whatever you want please don't kill me!" Josh laughed, " I'm not here to kill you, im your guardian angel." Tyler furrowed his brows. "Guardian angel? I don't believe you." So, then Josh explained everything to Tyler , and provided sufficient proof. Tyler nodded slowly once everything was done with, slowly wrapping his brain around it all. "Okay, so...you wanna order pizza?" That night ended with Josh and Tyler talking and eating pizza. And when Josh went home that night and checked on Tyler through the little phone he was assigned to keep tabs on Tyler's whereabouts and happiness levels, he was glad to see his happiness level at an all time high.  
Things stayed that way too, Josh and Tyler hanging out everyday, Tyler telling him his problems, how his family hates him for being gay and how he hears voices he can't get out of his head, one voice in particular, he named blurry. Josh might even admit there was something as a crush going on, in the days he was spending with Tyler it built up. Till that one day, Josh walked in to see Tyler, spread eagle on the ground, a bottle of empty pills next to him and his wrists slashed beyond saving. He died that night. And he left a note.  
It took Josh's weeks before he read it, and when he did, he cried for days. Tyler had admitted to liking him too, telling him how he was the only one who talked to him like a normal person and not some monster. He didn't feel wrong for liking boys anymore. But he knew it wouldn't work, since he was an angel and Tyler was a human, so Tyler did the only thing he could think of, he killed himself to be with Josh.  
He didn't even get to tell Tyler that, people who commit suicide don't end up in heaven or hell. They end up in the void.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! First Au I've done, and first one I've posted. Comment if u have a specific Au you want me to write, and what kind of ratings!!


End file.
